New Findings
by Serena Moonlight
Summary: The Golden Trio has a new friend. What happens when a certain Weasley takes a liking to her?


New Findings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except with a few characters I came up with. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling's. I'm just borrowing her work.

Chapter 1: A New Face

The end of term was approaching for the trio and their new found friend. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sarah were sitting in the Gryffindor common room studying for their finals. Hermione and Sarah were both bookworms according to the boys but they also knew that both of them were great to hand out with. Hermione had met Sarah first in the library and started talking to her since she was the new student. Their friendship quickly grew from there and soon Harry and Ron became some of the best friends Sarah had along with Hermione.

"Okay, I need a break." Ron said looking up from his Transfiguration book.

"Oh Ron we've only been studying for a few hours." Hermione said.

"I know Hermione that's why I need a break. I can't study for long periods of time. After awhile my attention drifts." Ron replied.

"Ok," Sarah spoke up. "Let's take a break. How about we go outside for a little bit and have a snowball fight."

The boys looked at each other, the turned to their books and started putting them up. Sarah started laughing at this. Hermione huffed at the boys' actions, and then started to laugh a little by how fast the boys were moving. Sarah and Hermione packed up their belongings and took them up to their room. They met the boys back in the common room and then proceeded outside. As soon as they were outside, the boys picked up snowballs and threw them at the girls. The girls quickly retaliated against the boys, and the snowball fight ensued. After an hour of snowball fighting, the four decided that it was time to head in and warm up. They quickly changed into some warm clothes and gathered wound the fireplace to sit and talk.

"So mom wanted me to invite you guys to spend Christmas with us," Ron said. "She said that Harry and Sarah could stay the whole break, and that if you want to spend time with your family and then come that would be fine Hermione."

"That's very thoughtful of your mom Ron." Hermione said. "I will go visit my family first, and then come spend the rest of break with you guys. Hey Sarah, do you want to come with me first or go to the Weasley's?"

"Well I don't know if I'm going to go or not." Sarah said.

"What?" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"You have to come. My mum's wanted to meet you ever since you became our friend. Besides we are not going to let you be alone during Christmas Break." Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry said. "We'll all be there and can celebrate together. I'm going there with Ron straight from the train."

"Ok," Sarah said. "I'll go. I just didn't want to overcrowd your house Ron."

"Oh please, mum wouldn't have it any other way." Ron said. "She likes a full house."

"Now that it's settled, Sarah, are you going to go straight with Ron and Harry or come visit my parents with me?" Hermione asked.

"I think I'll go with Ron and Harry. Nothing against your parents, I would really like to meet them. I just don't want to have to pack and move again." Sarah said.

"That's ok," Hermione said. "I understand."

The four friends carried on conversation for a little while longer then went back to studying. Finals for the term started the next day and they were trying to pass their classes or in Hermione's and Sarah's case get the highest grade possible. Before long the four friends quit studying and went up to bed to get a good night's sleep.

The next week flew by for the quartet. Finally they were done taking finals and finished packing for the break. The next day they would be getting on the train and heading for their separate destinations. They decided to spend their last day hanging out with Hagrid and all their friends. This turned into a giant snowball fight with Hagrid against everyone. At the end of the day the four gathered around the common room fire. After a few hours of talking, they went their separate ways to bed to rest before their journey tomorrow.

Author Note: This has been the first chapter of my new story. It might be a while before I can update again due to school starting back up and work. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You opinions are appreciated so feel free to review. Until next time.


End file.
